Vandham
Vandham is a minor character who appears in Chapter 3 of Xenoblade Chronices 2. He is initially fought as a boss but eventually comes to help the heroes find Elysium. Background Vandham was the leader of a mercenary camp within the Titan Uraya. When looking for supplies for the camp he comes across the legendary Aegis and easily defeats Rex. He then helps the heroes on their quest to Elysium until his untimely death at the hands of Malos. Powers and Abilities Arts * Muscle Slash: '''Doubles damage when health is lower than 30% * '''Fast Twitch: Causes damage and grants Evasion at the cost of 10% current health. * Muscle Uppercut: Causes damage * Mega Muscle: Damages multiple enemies and increases damage dealt to aerial foes by 50%. Skills * Burly Chain: Can use another Driver Art after canceling the first one. * Tough Nut: Increases maximum HP by 200 * 10,000 Push-ups: '''Increases Strength by 20. * '''Muscle Accelerator: Allows use of Driver Art at the start of battle. * Ether Power: Increases Ether by 20. * Beefcake Flurry: Boosts Strength by 10% and adds 20% to damage ratio after canceling an attack. * Guardian: Boosts maximum HP by 10% * Serious Recovery: Boosts the effect of health potions by 20%. * Last Man Standing: 50% chance to survive hit with 1 HP + grants 5 seconds of invincibility. * Big Strong Hands: Increases the HP restored when reviving a teammate by 15% * Ether Muscle: Boots Ether by 10%. * Power Lift: Extends launch duration by 15%. * Quick Muscles: Increases Agility by 20. * Anything for a Mate: Boosts recharge for Specials after canceling by 20%. * Knack for Battle: Increases Dexterity by 20 * World's Strongest Man: '''Boosts Strength by 10% * '''Honed to Perfection: '''Boosts Dexterity by 10% * '''Recuperation: '''Increase HP restored to self (without HP potions) by 10% * '''Pumped Dodge: Boosts Agility by 10%. * Thank the Heavens: Increases Luck by 20 * Higher Powers: Boosts Luck by 10%. * Physical Fitness: Restores 3% HP when canceling an auto-attack with a Driver Art. * Booming Aid: '''Increases Affinity by 25% after using a Special. Roc Roc is Vandham's Blade and partner. He is a Wind Blade allowing for mastery and manipulation of the element Wind. Vandham's Storm Scythes are actually an extension of himself and Roc powers these by directly using the ether in the atmosphere and channeling it into Vandham. Specials * '''Death Wing: Combine the Storm Scythes and throw them at the enemy. Doubles damage dealt to aerial opponents. * Crushing Twister: Take the enemy by surprise with acrobatic movements. Increases damage dealt by 150% when HP is less than 30%. * Feather Typhoon: Creates a giant vortex to suck up the enemy in one go. 5% chance to fell an aerial opponent on attack. * Crimson Storm: Roc follows up Vandham's attack with an assault from the air. Arts * Increases Backstab damage and halves Aggro. * Arts Plus: Boosts power of next Driver Art. Skills * Storm and Stress: Doubles damages dealt during the first 30 seconds after the start of battle. * Sickle: Reduces aggro build-up from attacks by 40%. * Swoop: Doubles damage dealt from the back. * Wind Mastery: Due to being a Wind Blade, Roc has mastered the element of Wind. ** Tornado Generation: Roc can easily create tornadoes by spinning. * Miasma Disperal: Roc can easily disperse poison gas. * Lockpicking: The power to open things like doors, treasure troves, etc. Feats Strength * Roc was able to disperse a miasma with a flap of his wings. Vandham describes miasmas as Uraya getting gassy. * Topples an Ardun with Rex's Anchor Shot. Rex can do the same but only if the Ardun has Break on it. * Roc was able to create a tornado powerful enough to disturb Akhos' powers which counter any element. Speed * Effortlessly dodged a barrage of Pyra's fire blasts until she ran out of power. Durability * Impaled himself with his Storm Scythes and was none worse for wear. Skill * Easily defeated Rex and Pyra * Defeated Akhos who had easily beaten Pyra minutes earlier. * Vandham is easily a more experienced Driver than Rex and acts as a mentor to him. * By impaling himself with the Storm Scythes, Vandham was able to directly channel Roc's ether into his body. As a result he not only gained Roc's powers but was able to prevent Akhos from disturbing his ether flow. * In conjunction with the above feat, Vandham was able to gain the upper hand in his fight with Malos and Akhos who had previously curbstomped Rex, Pyra, Nia, Dromach, Tora and Poppi minutes earlier. Weaknesses * As with most Blades, if Roc cannot channel ether from the atmosphere the Storm Scythes will lose power. * If Vandham dies, Roc will revert back into a Core Cystal with all his memories wiped. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Heroes Category:JRPG Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Chaotic Good Category:Twin Characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Wind Manipulators